Dream High 3: House of Cards
by rlb190
Summary: Kirin Arts School is the most renown in the entire country. With success spreading fast, another location has opened up in America. Hopefuls from all across the country have auditioned to get in, and the kids who have talent come from all walks of life. When a competition to join the world's biggest talent agency arises, the claws come out. Who will come out on top? SYOC- CLOSED
1. Prologue

**SYOC time! Form and Rules at the bottom! **

Gina Thomas groaned as she put her head in her hands. He auburn hair swept across her face in an untidy braid. "What am I going to do….?" she moaned in despair. Today was the day! Today was the day that she was going to have all of her dreams come true! Everyone kept putting her down, but today was the day she would prove them wrong! She had practiced for days, weeks, months, almost an entire year for the audition into Kirin Arts School.

She had barely slept a wink last night from excitement, and she had even gotten up early this morning, but was too nervous to eat anything. She had tuned her guitar to perfection, changed her outfit 13 different times for good luck, braided her hair, unbraided it, took it up in head band, took it down, tied a bun, undid the bun, and decided in the end on a messy but classy side braid and a white head band, a white knee length skirt and a sky blue blouse. Kirin Arts School had opened up another school in America, and auditions are today.

And it was the one day her car had a flat tire. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to curse the world. She shut her phone off. Help was coming in three hours, and the audition was a good hour sprint away, not a walk or run. She felt the wet tears running down her face as she took off her rimless glasses. She sat on the sidewalk with her guitar case next to her. Who else could she call? There was nobody… Her mother was probably hung over off her ass; all of her friends were out and about…

Her life was now officially over. She needed to do something, and kicking the car would result in a sprained ankle. She really wished that she could have afforded that extra tire to fit in trunk. She grabbed her red guitar case and undid the clasps angrily. All of the people walking by witnessed as she pulled out her guitar with force. She held it and strummed on the strings in sorrow and anger. It was it. It was over. She was over. She would never get into the school now, the same school the world famous Sam Dong went to!

She had tried so hard… but now it was over. She played a few chords to her audition song. _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore. She loved the song and knew it so well it was practically muscle memory now. She felt her heart soar as she sang a few bars of the song quietly to herself.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've I tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down-."_

Someone passing by had knocked into her. The person tripped over her and spilled the coffee they were holding all over Gina's guitar. "Gah! What the-." The person exclaimed. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the side walk?!" Gina felt herself blow up with anger.

"Are you kidding me!? I was not in the middle! And I've have enough of this terrible day today! First I'm late and then my freakin' car is freakin' stupid and blows a stupid freakin' tire, and I'm not going to be able to audition for Kirin cause my car is a complete asshole, and then I get run over by YOU and get coffee all over my guitar-!"

The person pulled themselves up off the ground, but didn't turn around. "Did you say Kirin?" Gina looked down, trying to wipe the amber liquid off of her guitar. "Yeah. I HAD an audition but my car blew a tire. Why?"

"I'll give you a ride." Gina didn't look up from her guitar as she tried blotting the wood dry with her sleeve. Yeah, right. It's like a forty-five minute drive from here. "I'm heading there now." Gina looked up, suddenly interesting.

"Keep talking."

**Okay, here we go! I'm not sure I'll get many people for this, so feel free to submit as many characters as you like. However, not all of them will be main. Before I give you the form, please read the following rules and abide by them…**

**Rules**

**Submit through PM only. No exceptions!**

**THESE ARE REAL KIDS! They aren't all perfect!**

**No typically boring backstories or unrealistic, dramatic ones. Be real!**

**Be creative! I'm looking for people with interesting personalities to write.**

**Be descriptive! The more details, the better**

**Title your PM 'Dream High OC (name of your oc)**

**If you've read the rules so far, add "Choco Bear Num" to your form somewhere**

**Remember, this school has opened in America.**

**They all live in the dorms, so please take this in consideration.**

**Be sure to fill of EVERYTHING on the form!**

**Message me with any concerns!**

**Okay, that done, here's the form…**

**Name :( Full name)**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Year: (Grade)**

**History: (Basically the back story. Make it good!)**

**Main Talent: (What they auditioned with)**

**Other Talents: **

**Voice: (Alto, Soprano, Tenor, etc…)**

**Describe voice: (EX: Warm like honey, raspy and deep, etc…)**

**Audition Song:**

**(Rate on a scale of 1- 10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the highest. Please be real when judging this)**

**Dance Skill:**

**Singing Skill:**

**Guitar Skill:**

**Instrument Playing (Other than Guitar):**

**Making Friends:**

**Making Enemies:**

**Self-esteem:**

**Going Solo:**

**Working with a Team:**

**(End Rankings)**

**Personality: (Be detailed!)**

**Attitude towards the school:**

**Attitude towards other students:**

**Attitude towards idols:**

**(Be realistic on this part!)**

**Hair Color:**

**How they wear it:**

**Eyes Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Ethnicity****: **

**Race:**

**Skin Color:**

**Glasses: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Tattoos: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Scars: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Piercings: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Any other noticeable features?:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Wants:**

**Dream(s):**

**School Uniform: (How they wear it):**

**Normal Clothes: (Outside of school)**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Artist:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Anything else you'd like to add:**

**Okay! That's it! I know it's a lot, but please fill it out the best you can. I look forwards to writing your characters in this story!**

**Remember, PM only!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Hipsters Everywhere

The audition room was eerily quiet. The teachers of the newly opened school leant back in their chairs. Some were scribbling on clipboard, some were checking phones, but all had their best poker faces. The Director of Arts, a one Mr. David Greenhut. Wrinkled, practiced hands and well knowing blue eyes, he's the one that scares the hopefuls the most. Well known in the music industry, he had an eye for picking out talent. If you got picked by him, you had the potential to be signed by any record label in the country.

"Please send in the next person. Number 4330, Riley Covington." The teacher to his left said, twirling her pencil. Her name is Ms. Sarah Aime, the composition teacher. Her class is one of the hardest to past, her critique brutally honest. She leaned forwards in her seat and looked down at her paper. They were grading for three main things. Quality, Skill, and Emotion. There had been some tough choices made, people rejected and dreams crushed. Since they were opening for the first time, instead of the normal 100 they would be admitting next year, they were admitting 500. Still, there were thousands and thousands of kids and teens from across the states and the world trying to get into this school. They had only accepted 15 out of the four thousand kids who had auditioned so far.

The door opened, and teen girl walked in. She had the looks for it, her strawberry blonde hair was down and chest length, resting gently on her shoulders. Her grey eyes looked the judges up in down, either out of fear or scorn. She was a wearing a designer black dress and flats, and strutted in gracefully.

"Number 4330, Riley Covington?"

"Yes." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Begin."

She nodded and fluttered her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again. She took a breath, and then opened her mouth to sing….

"_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle."_

Her voice was soprano, and round sounding. It was almost like hearing Christmas bells. Ms. Aime recognized the song at once. She scribbled down on her paper. _**Classically trained, Soprano, Song: Habanera from the Opera Carmen.**_

She flashed the paper to the director, who glanced at it and looked back at 4330.

"_que nul ne peut apprivoiser, _

_et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,"_

She gave a casual glance at the Director's paper. _**She's good.**_ He had written on his paper. She didn't say or do anything, but leaned back in approval. The girl, Riley, was singing her heart out still.

"_s'il lui convient de refuser. _

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière. _

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait-."_

The Director stopped her. She looked a bit startled; as if she was surprised she had been stopped so early.

"Pass."

At the same moment in time, Gina Thomas stood up, brushed off her skirt, and picked up her guitar case. "Let's go, hotshot."

She walked next to the BMV and jumped into the back seat. A girl was sitting in the front, looking bored. She looked like a vampire, pale skin and long, choppy, dark hair. There were some purple streaks in her hair, and she was wearing all black clothes. A long-sleeved black turtleneck with a black leather jacket over it looked hot in this weather. Silver chains hung off her jacket and black torn jeans, which were tucked into combat boots. She glanced at Gina in the mirror, her brown eyes glazed over with sleepiness.

There was another girl in the back with Gina as well. Unlike her gothic traveling companion, this girl was anything but threating. She had warm brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a long red cardigan with a hole in the sleeve, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Gina noticed thick blonde streak when the girl turned her head. She took of her glasses and yawned, looked at Gina, then turned away again, leaning on the window.

The guy who had tripped over her got into the driver's seat and pushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Guys, this is Gina. Gina, this is my sister Della." He motioned to the Goth girl. "And our cousin, Cassie." He pointed towards the back. Della stretched out as the guy, Adam, started the car.

"Please tell you me you brought the liquid of life." Della muttered. "Actually, I dropped them. But I saved one." He offered up a paper cup, and Della quickly whisked it away from his hands. "Oh thank you, the nectar of the gods!" She took a long, lazy sip as they started off.

"Who is she again?" Della asked when she put the cup down.

"Gina. Her car broke down on her way to audition. I did the nice thing and offered her a ride." Dell frowned at Gina in the side mirror.

"Yo. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to get into a car with strangers?" Gina shrugged. "I'm desperate."

"She lives near here. Better than us." Adam commented, making a wide turn. Gina noticed that she didn't have her seatbelt on, and buckled it, safely putting it across her waist and chest. That's when she noticed the fast food wrappers and bags on the floors.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Florida." Adam smiled.

"Florida!? Holy crap, that's halfway across the country!"

"And we're from South Beach." Gina winced. "That must have been a long drive."  
"What about you, Gina?"  
"I live just outside here."

"Lucky." Della muttered into her cup. Adam glanced at Cassie, who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Cassie, you cool?" Cassie looked up, blinked, nodded, and then looked back down.

"Ah, she's a bit shy. Sorry about that." Adam mentioned. Gina nodded. "That's alright." The car suddenly jerked. Gina looked up. Someone had just cut them off. Adam frowned. "That's dangerous."

Della frowned and started to roll down the window. "Del, don't-." Adam tried.

"SHIT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE! LEARN TO DRIVE!" She yelled furiously outside the window. She flicked off the driver.

"I can't believe you're related." Gina mused in wonder.

"Neither can I." Adam muttered. "Del, Del, C'mon, no one's hurt, shut the window." Della flicked off the driver one last time and rolled the window shut.

"People should learn how to drive." She cursed. Adam gave a light laugh. "This is way you haven't driven since Utah."

Della snorted in distain. "Those freaking Mormons don't know the first thing about driving." Gina tilted her head at this. "How old are you, anyways?"

"I'm 17, Del's 16 and Cassie is 15. But since she only has a permit, she can't drive." Cassie didn't say anything, and just kept looking out the window.

Della reclined back in her seat. "How much longer until we get there?"

"I don't know. Cassie?"

Cassie opened an old fashioned map, glanced up once and then back down. "Ten minutes." She said softly. Gina's eye widened. "I thought it was an hour drive." Cassie shook her head. She traced her finger along the map. "You were using a GPS?" Gina nodded. "My phone."

"They take the longest ways. There are lots of shortcuts you can take." Gina frowned and leaned back in her seat. "Huh."

It was a few minutes of awkward silence. Cassie looked pretty comfortable, but Adam, Della, and Gina were painfully aware of the unsettling quiet that floated around the car.

"So, what are you guys going to do at the audition?" Gina asked. Adam was relieved the silence had been broken, and spoke first. "Oh, I'm a dancer. Just some dance moves to some techno music." Della took another deep sip from her coffee cup.

"Ditto." She said. Adam stiffed, and Gina could tell that Della had lied. Probably to avoid explaining anything.

Cassie didn't mention anything, so Adam spoke for her. "Cassie can't really sing or dance that well, but she's an amazing composer. You should see some of the stuff she writes! It's genius!" Cassie blushed a deep scarlet.

Gina nodded. "Cool. I sing."

Della snorted. "How cliché." Gina frowned at Della. "So what? What wrong with singing?" Della scoffed. "It's just that everyone on earth can sing well. It seems stupid to try and do something that thousands of people have already done."

There were about a thousand different replies Gina could have said, but instead of saying something witty, all that came out was-

"Are you a hipster?"

**And done! Don't worry if your OC hasn't shown up yet, I'm working on it. By the way, It's still open and I REALLY need guys, so I you want you can submit again! PM me and follow the rules! So what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know, honestly!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Arrival

Cassie nervously tapped her thigh as she waited. It was an old, bad habit of hers. Her left hand curled without effort on her lap, a result of years of classical training on the piano. Her long, calloused fingers danced on her right thigh, twirling around and tapping on invisible keys. She was nervous, of course she was nervous. After her rejection from Juilliard, this was her last chance.

It's not like she had meant to screw up at the audition, but one bad thing happened after the next. First she tripped on stage, and then she dropped her music, and everything was out of order. To top things off, she was so nervous that she missed entire chords! It had been an absolute disaster, and her mother had been furious with her that she had been punished severely. Thinking about her mother was so nothing Cassie wanted to be doing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was okay. There was no pressure; there was no need to get a perfect score. All she needed to do was pass. Adam picked up on her uneasiness.

"You alright?" he asked. Cassie nodded quietly and smiled gently at him. "Nervous." She glanced out the car window. When Gina made that comment about Della being a hipster, Adam pulled over and made Cassie and Della switch seats, so that Gina and Della would be next to one another. Personally, Cassie thought that he was insane, putting those two together. Though she was sure Adam had some plan. Gina had wedged her guitar case between herself and Della, who was crossing her arms, unamused and staring out the window.

"Don't be." Adam whispered to her. Cassie felt reassured at his wise and brotherly tone. Adam had a way with people that made them feel safe when they were with him. There was movement in the back seat. Gina had pulled headphones out of her pocket and put them in, plugging them into a phone. Della yawned and closed her eyes. The ride grew quiet, except for the quiet purr of the engine. "Cassie, there's no pressure, alright? This is for you, not for your mother. "Cassie looked down at her curled hand in her lap. Just thinking about her mother sent shivers down her spine.

Her mother was one of the most, no, the most famous opera singer in the entire world. She had performed on Broadway, at Carnegie hall, even for the President of the United States and the Queen of England at a dignitary party. She was beautiful, talented, and vain. When Cassie was born, her mother complained that having her and nursing her would ruin her figure. She had sent her daughter to various music school and competitions. Every time Cassie made a mistake, she would be punished. Withier it would be not being fed for a day or being locked in a closet, to get slapped so hard she would be seeing stars. Finally, Adam convinced Cassie to tell someone. Adam and Della's family became her emergency foster care family and she was later put into custody of her aunt and uncle.

Cassie still felt like she owed them a lot. They had sent her to a good school and even paid to keep up on her music lessons. Today wasn't just for Cassie; it was the day to repay her family for everything that they had done for her. "I know that." Cassie replied. She glanced down at her map and then back up at the street sign. "Don't turn here!" The car jerked to the side as Adam pulled the wheel. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just did." Cassie looked down at the map. "Okay, turn at the next intersection, then take a right. That's where the school will be."

Adam glanced out the window. "There are lots of shops around here. That should be fun when we become students." Cassie smiled at him. "You're talking like you're sure of yourself."

"I am. So is Della. She's a great violinist. She'll do great. And you will as well, Cassie." A wave of gloom washed over Cassie. "I hope so." The car made a wide turn.

"Hey, guys…" Gina took an ear bud out and Della opened her eyes. "What?" they both asked at the same time. Cassie looked out the window in awe.

"We're here."

**Hey guys! Sorry for such short chapters. Things will get longer as soon as I get everyone situated and map out the story. I'm in need of JUST MALES, so no more females will be accepted as major characters. So what do you guys think so far? Let me know how you would like the story to progress.**

**Review Replies**

**In reply to WolvesandNutella…**

**No, she's just the first character that was summited. I'm going to be covering everyone in the next few chapters; it was more of a 'no option' then selecting someone like Hye Mi.**

**Yes, send in your character through review. I know you've read the rules, and I need males, but please feel free to submit. I would normally not condone it, but since you've actually asked my permission first, I'm quite happy.**

**I thank you for reviewing on every chapter, though you haven't sent in an OC. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Props to you.**

**M'kay, that's all. I'll PM creators with any questions or concerns regarding character placement and development. Later marshmallows!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Like a Love Song

**Hey guys! I'm alive! Please don't hit me for not updating in forever! It's just as soon as published the next chapter I just went to zero on the writing scale. I basically dropped off the earth due to lack of inspiration! Please don't hate meeeeeee…. But I'm updating now! So let's get this show on the road!**

"Number 4531, Perkins, Sam?" Sam nodded, suddenly jolted out of his day dream. "You need to wear your number." It was someone who worked at the school, holding a clipboard. "Um, sure." The person walked off. He felt his hands tremble as he pinned the number on. He was nervous. "Gah!" The guitar that he had been holding slipped out of his hands while he was trying to pin his number on. Someone reached from behind him and stopped it from clattering to the floor. Sean whipped around to glance at the person who saved his guitar.

The boy smiled at him. He had dirty blonde hair that looked it was always getting into his warm brown eyes. He had a number pinned on his shirt, just one after Sam, 4532. Behind him, a gothic looking girl dully picked at a loose thread on her turtle neck sweater. Another two girls were behind the gothic girl that he couldn't see.

"Um, thanks." Sam muttered. The boy looked just as mystified as Sam felt. "No problem…" Their eyes locked and it felt like a spark of electricity went through the room.

_Say something you idiot!_

"I'm, um, Sam." The other boy nodded slowly, still making eye contact with Sam. "I heard. I'm Adam." They were lost in thought, still making eye contact until the gothic girl snorted.

"Get a room already!" This broke the silence between them. Sam blushed and looked away, as did Adam. "Um, this is my sister, Della." Adam said, motioning to the dark haired goth girl. She looked him over in a judging way and sniffed in his direction. Adam pulled a shorter, brown haired girl from behind Della.

"And my cousin, Cassie." The girl looked startled as she glanced at Sam, then back at Adam, then to Sam again. She wiggled her fingers as an auburn haired girl popped her head from behind Della. She grinned at Sam and waved. "I'm Gina!" he waved back. "Sam." She grinned wider. "I knew that."

A lean Asian kid with a beanie on walked from a table from which he had been chatting with some other kids and slapped Sam on back. He slipped on the red rope into line, much to the disapproval of the others. He didn't seem to care. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Sammy!" he grinned at Sam. Sam introduced them.

"This is Griffin Khan. He's a… friend. Not a boyfriend or anything. I'm totally single." He added for Adam's benefit. Griffin Khan looked like he wanted to face palm. He muttered something under his breath that no one could hear, but Adam smiled again anyways.

"We rode here together on the same train." Griffin added.

Gina, the auburn haired girl jumped up again from behind Della. "Where are you guys from?"

"Who is this?" asked Griffin.

"I'm Gina." She moved the smaller brown haired girl so that she was next to the goth girl. "This is Cassie." She pointed to the Goth "Della." She pointed to the dirty blonde haired kid. "Adam."

Griffin waved. "I'm Griffin, but you knew that. We came from Minnesota. Met him while we were stopped, we were headed to the same place, so we figured why not stick together? How about you guys?"

Adam spoke up. "Cassie, Della, and I are from Florida. We drove here." Griffin whistled. "Wow, long way from home."

Gina popped in. "I'm from around here. My car had a flat so I kind of hitchhiked with these guys."

Della snorted. "You did hitchhike with us." Gina glared daggers at Della who glared back. Griffin laughed. "Ouch, shots fired." Della scoffed. "Shut up, Soc." Griffin cocked his head. "Hmm?"

Sam interrupted. "It's from a book. The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton. The main character is in a gang even though he's only 14. He calls the rich; bad-boy kids Socs, which is short for Socials."

Adam's eyes twinkled as Griffin smiled. "Well, I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Della rolled her eyes and Griffin smirked as Gina looked at Sam. "Hey, why don't you play something? We should defuse the comb before it, you know, explodes." Sam blushed. "Um, I, I really-."

Griffin patted his back. "Hey, why not? Show 'em what you got!" he leaned in, his face giving a hint of a smirk. "What makes you so special among all these kids? Why do you deserve a spot in this school?" Sam panicked internally. Adam smiled, putting him at ease. "You don't have to, Sam." Sam cleared his throat. "No, no. It's alright." He pulled the black strap of his guitar. "I'm going to audition with something else, but this is my favorite song." He pulled a pick from his pocket; it was a beautiful jade blue that almost matched the color of his eyes. Sam strummed a few string and took a deep breath in.

"_It's been said and done_…" the guitar hummed in perfect harmony with his voice, which was gentle but powerful at the same. It was breathtaking, but shaky. He was nervous.

"_Every beautiful thoughts been already sung_," he took another short pause, unsure.

"_And I guess right now here's another one._

"_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_." He paused again

"_You are beautiful…_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible._

A sinful, miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again, and I want you to know baby…." He felt his voice go down, his fingers pause. Adam nodded, urging him on.

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby _  
_  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat. Yeah~."_

The room had become extremely quiet, everyone trying to listen in on his song. He felt his heart flutter, his face flush. It was very, very quiet. Finally a voice broke out. It was low and husky, slightly untrained but still beautiful in its own way. It was Adam.

"_No one compares, you stand alone… To every record I own_." He winked at Sam whose fingers suddenly started to play the song he had learned by heart.

"_Music to my heart, that's what you are, a song that goes on and on."_ Adam took a step closer to Sam and nodded at him.

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby… _Their voices intertwined delicately. Adam's lower voice did the harmony while Sam's tenor did the melody. They sounded mystical with the guitar.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby _

_I, I love you like a love song, baby _their voices extended the on that part, reading one another.

_I love you like a song…" _ Their voices trailed off at Sam stopped playing. They were close again, maintaining a deadly close eye contact. The room was hushed silent, until Griffin grinned in amazement. "That was awesome!" The entire room erupted in applause. Sam blushed bright red and lowered his head. Adam smiled shyly and gave a gentle, but bashful wave. Gina had made her way around Della in the red-roped line and nudged Adam. "So, dancing huh?" Adam was about to reply when someone coughed.

"Ahem." Everyone hushed silently again. The crowds of people all looked in one direction. It was Mr. Greenhut, the director of the school! Sam drew in a sharp breath. His heart pounding as the infamous man walked up to them. His face was unreadable, and he looked almost stern. Technically, you weren't supposed to sing or dance or play to what you were supposed to audition with. He accosted the boys, poker-faced. Even Griffin took a step back away from the duo. Adam straightened up, standing next to Sam, who shrunk back a bit from Mr. Greenhut.

Adam grasped Sam's right hand tightly, which was hanging next to his side. Sam barely noticed as the man spoke.

"Was that your audition song?" Sam shook his head quickly, and he felt his right hand tighten its grip on Adam's left. Mr. Greenhut looked at Adam. "Did you just meet?" Adam nodded.

He examined both of them, then grinned widely, stunning almost everyone in the room, who expected them to be kicked out for breaking the rules.

"Pass." Sam inhaled in shock.

"Um. What?" Adam asked. Mr. Greenhut tilted his head, still smiling a large one that reached his blue eyes. "Pass. Both of you." He snapped his fingers and a young man came up to them, carrying a clipboard. He scribbled something on it and nodded at Mr. Greenhut.

"Both of you." He turned around on heels. "See you in school boys." And he walked away, leaving as face as he came.

Adam and Sam stared along with everyone else as Mr. Greenhut walked away. Adam looked at Sam who looked at Adam in shock.

_Oh my god! _ Sam mouthed to Adam. Adam looked equally well, thrilled. _I know! _He mouthed back silently. Griffin, once again, was the first one to break the silence. "Whooh! That's what I'm talking about!" he grinned wildly and put his arm around Sam. "I know this guy!" he exclaimed, delighted. The room erupted in chatter, some excitedly twittering, some in disapproval. Della grinned for the first time that day for her brother. Gina and Cassie both stared at the dup in amazement, and Griffin was busy fending off a few girls from Sam and Adam.

Sam suddenly became aware of his grip on Adam. "Oh, um." He pulled his hand away. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. Adam shook his head and smile. "I needed it as much as you." The both flexed their stiff hands. Griffin put his arms over the two of them, grinning.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

At the same, across the entire room, someone in the corner crossed his arms, eyes narrowed at the duo; eyes directed on one of them. "Not happening." He growled. "Carter Smith? Oh my god! It's Carter Smith!" a girl screamed out. Carter frowned internally, but his smile lit up. "Yeah, it me." He was sound surrounded by a hoard of fans, mostly screaming girls, trying to shake his hand of get him to sign something.

He smiled at the girls and engaged in polite chatter. "Why are you even here? Someone as big as you?" a girl with thick glasses asked. He responded right away. "Well, I still need to go to school, and I'd prefer this over a tutor."

"What about your tour?" another girl with curly red hair asked. He smiled charmingly at her. "It's postponed for a bit so I can focus on my studies." The girl giggled then asked him to sign her arm, and he complied, scribbling his well known name on her forearm with black marker.

At the same, in the middle of the line, far away from the mess of screaming girls, a boy stood almost uninterested

Franz Leonhardt stood quietly in line, lost in thought. He seemed very intimidating compared to the other nervous teens in line. His attention was suddenly pulled when a girl wearing a weird combination of a leather jacket and a tutu walked up to him. She looked exhausted and frazzled, like she had been up all night and slept in the car ride to the school. She checked the number on his shirt. "Ah! I'm supposed to be in front of you! Is that alright?" he shrugged and she smiled gratefully at him, crossing under the red rope. She turned on her heels and faced him with a smile. "I'm Grace!" she offered him her hand, which he shook.

"May I ask your name?" he noticed she was wearing two different shoes on her feet, a black sandal and a flip-flop. "Franz." She smiled widely at him. "Nice to meet you! What're you going to audition with? Or, I mean like what's your talent? "

"Singing."

"What're you going to sing?"

"But Not For Me by Masayoshi Furukawa." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Nice!" Franz suddenly realized that this chick was only about five feet tall. She had such an eccentric disposition that she seemed taller then what she was. "Sweet!" she made a dramatic pouty face. "Wish I could sing well, but I sound like a dying cat!"

"What are you auditioning with?" Grace shrugged. "I dunno. I'm making it up as I go along." Franz raised an eyebrow at her. She suddenly whipped around and tapped the shoulder of the guy in front of her.

"Hey! What's your name?" The kid looked a little startled. "Kyrian Deno."

"What's your talent?"

"Singing?" it sounded like more of a question then a statement.

"How about dancing ability?"

"Non-existent. Unless you count the teapot dance. Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Grace." She pointed a finger at Franz. "This is my buddy Franz." Franz waved at the reddish-brown haired kid. "I just met her."

Kyrian chuckled. "No kidding." Grace rolled her eyes. "Little details. Anyways, you just proved my point!"

"Which one?" Franz asked.

"Okay, so one can automatically assume that I'm a sycophant, which is not true. The fact that you just stated a high singing ability but low dance ability just proves my hypothesis that dancing and singing are just another sense. I mean, we all have more than just five senses! Aristotle, while being an extremely popular Greek, was in fact, most of the time, wrong. We have way more than just five senses; this includes a sense of balance for one, a sense of temp and so on and so forth. It's kind of like when a blind person has sharper hearing, one can be dominant, more so then any other sense of a normal person, but still lack vision. You can be an amazing singer but that's because your sense of dancing is nothing more than a handicap." Grace spoke this all very quickly and sharply, almost in one breath.

Franz tilted his head in puzzlement. Kyrian was taken aback. "Um, Grace, how old are you?"

"15."

"And, this has nothing to do with anything at all."

"Of course." Grace added promptly.

"What's your IQ?"

"Last time I checked it was 198 in a 2012 test including 13 dimensions of intelligence."

The boys stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" Franz chuckled to himself. "You're a picture, Grace." She smiled brightly. "Ooh, thanks!" Wait. That was a compliment, right?" Kyrian laughed. "I think so. I really do."

**Okay! I'm sorry again for such a short chapter once more, but I lost track of my PM's from you guys! As of now, the story is CLOSED unless I re-open it again! So, what did you think? You like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Review Replies!  
supernaturalfan2013- Well thank you! I'm flattered! I do hope that they'll make another one, but we'll see. I didn't really like Dream High 2 all that much, so I hope they don't screw up the third season if they make one….**

**WolvesandNutella- hahahah yeah I updated…. Yay… I'm so sorry.**

**Okay, that's all folks! One last thing! To quote Punk Rock Kistune….**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	5. Girl's Dorm

"No way!"

"I can't share a room with her!"

The man behind the desk picked absently mindedly at a scab on the back of his wrist.

"No trading rooms."

It was a week and a half after auditions that Della and Gina got the news that they would be sharing a dorm room with Cassie. It was also a week and a half after auditions that Cassie sat on modestly-sized suitcase waiting for the two girls to work something out with school about trading rooms.

"No way, I absolutely cannot." Gina scowled at Della, who scoffed.

"I'm not that happy about it either, sunshine."

The man at the desk sat up and looked at the girls. "Listen you two, you're holding up the line. I don't care if you hate one another's guts. _You are not trading rooms_."

He ushered them away. Cassie picked up her suitcase and rolled it out of the way, trotting behind the oppositely charged girls.

Cassie gripped the room key tightly. She didn't mind sharing a room with Gina or Della, but they clearly weren't thinking of her at all.

Cassie had passed the audition with, what she hoped was, flying colors. She played a little piano number she had composed and the next thing she knew; she was being handed packets and brochures about living on campus. She felt a little overwhelmed about everything, and how time had flown by so fast.

The group of three (Della, her brother Adam and herself) had their things delivered from Florida thanks to her aunt and uncle. Distracted, she didn't realize that the two girls in front of her stopped walking. She managed to save her nose from getting slammed into Della's shoulder, but gasped in spite herself.

Gina moved forward and pushed her room key into the door knob, leaning in and opening the door.

The trio walked into the bare room, its walls painted a fresh shade of beige. Cassie noted right away the two sets of wood bunk beds, pushed to the left of the door and the right. In the middle of the room rested two wooden desks, pushed against the wall with care.

Cassie couldn't see with the two girls in front of her, but she assumed that there were also wardrobes for clothes.

"Dibs!" Gina said, throwing her bag onto the top bunk of the wooden structure furthest from the door. Della tossed her black jacket onto the top bunk opposite of Gina. "Fine by me. Cassie, you cool?"

Cassie bit her tongue. She had wanted a top bunk. "Yeah. I wanted bottom anyways." She sat down on the bed underneath Della's.

Gina stretched her arms and looked around, craning her neck to get a good view. "Wonder who our roommate is."

On cue, the door opened and someone walked in. "_Salam_!" Cassie didn't know Arabic, but she was sure it meant hello.

A lithe girl wearing jeans, a _Star Wars_ black shirt over a long sleeved grey shirt, and a grey hijab entered the room.

"Hi." Cassie said, giving a little wave. The girl waved back, twiddling her fingers. She stepped inside the room, dragging her suitcase in after her. She turned around in a spin. Cassie could see her _Star Wars_ backpack clearly from her position, but also strangely enough a _Star Trek_ keychain on it as well.

"Whoah, nice." She headed towards the last bed open (under Gina) and lugged her suitcase on it. "Dibs. I'm Asa. Pleased to meet you."

Cassie smiled. "I'm Cassie. This is Della and Gina." She motioned to the other girls. "Nice to meet you, Asa." Gina said.

"Same here. Um, hey, you guys don't mind if I take out my mat and pray in here? I'll have to do it five times a day."

"Feel free." Cassie spoke before Della could get a word out. Cassie knew that Della wouldn't be cool with ASa waking up at 5:00 in the morning to pray, but she also knew that Della wouldn't interfere. Cassie was like a little sister to Della, or maybe more like a pet, but Cassie couldn't tell which.

Thanks."

Della cracked her shoulder. "Just don't wake me up and we're good. What do you do, Asa?"

"I play piano. Lame, huh? How about you guys?" she shrugged.

"Composer." Cassie said first. "Singer!" Gina offered from her perch.

"Violinist." Della said, voice monotone. "Oh, that's really cool." Asa exclaimed. "We should play a duet or something sometime!"

"Totally!" Della exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Asa apparently wasn't that good at reading people, because she smiled. "Great!"

Cassie sat down on her bunk and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Okay! I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's testing time at my school. And I've been crazy busy. Hopefully I'll be able to do the next chapter soon. It's just been super crazy. My brother's friend's sister was killed in a wrong-way crash and she was just sentenced to 24 years in prison, I've been trying to get ready for prom, not to mention SAT's and big final film project.**

***slams head on desk***

**This might take me awhile.**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
